To live one more Day A Vampire's Tale
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Life has always been normal for Roxel, well as normal as it can be for a member of the organization, well Ex-member in Roxel's case, he has his lover, and his family, and well friends. But when a new kid shows up at school, it changes.
1. Characters of The Story

Organization Members

Number Fifteen-Roxel

N umber Fourteen-Xion

Number Thirteen-Roxas

Number Twelve- Larxene

Number Eleven- Marly

Number Ten-Luxord

Number Nine-Demyx

Number Eight-Axel

Number Seven-Saix

Number Six-Zexion

Number Five-Lexaeus

Number Four-Vexen

Number Three-Xaldin

Number Two-Xigbar_

Number 1-Xemnas

Other characters

Namine

Kairi

Riku

Sora

Nivaya

-This is incomplete for reasons- I will edit it during the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't wander after dark

~Nivaya's Pov~

It had just started as a normal day for Number Fifteen, like it always did. Not that he could call his life normal, just starting with his supposed parents. That didnt' matter much to him either, not normal was all he had been used to. But I think I will let Roxel explain the rest to you, it his life after all.

~Roxel's Pov~

The light streamed into the room, through the curtain that one of my parental figures had opened again. They always wanted me to be a morning person, but it just wasn't me, unless a certain someone was waking me up that is. " Roxel you better get out of bed...before I have to send Ax in there..." I knew Roxas was just bluffing, even Axel was still sleeping right now, after a late night. What the two of them were doing was already obvious by Roxas's chipper tone. 'Well at least this time they were quiet about it...' Not that I wanted to remember last time being little, just going to ask for a drink of water and ended up walking in on it, that would have scarred me for life. That is if I hadnt' been half asleep, and just figured that Axel was having one of his dreams again. But that's another subject for another day, right now I'm getting ready to go to the one place that makes life horrible for any teenager. Well except for the few insane ones out there who like school, the only reason I stick around is cause of Xiggy. I could hear Roxas walking up the stairs not that I wanted to think about it. Shoving the picture of Xiggy back into my notebook, I grab my backpack and push the door open. "I'm awake already...jeez relax a bit..." Roxas seemed to sigh and just go to wake up Ax...that was if he could. Father had a habit of sleeping in, and leaving all the work to Roxas, which was of course not fair. But then again he did work all night, doing what I still don't know.

Moving down the stairs, avoiding the few little things that Roxas had either dropped on the stairs or left there, I saw a lunch sitting on the table, near the plate of eggs and pancakes. Not that I ate it anyway, after all already being late meant something. And at the same time I had promised Xiggy I'd meet him before I had to go to class, that happened every morning didn't it. For as long as well I could remember. Taking the risk to run away from the Organization was actually going well for the most part, unless they caught up with us. But it was all worth, Roxas made sure to mention that each morning before I left for school. Well that and telling me to watch my back, and meet him at the hospital where he worked. It seemed he only wanted me to either hang around Xiggy, or wait for him to get off of work, I was never allowed to walk anymore, after what happened last time.

~Flashback~

Just sleeping, waiting for Xiggy to come back from the mission, that was what I had been doing, though sleeping with Roxas and Axel going at it had been hard. That was until all the noise stopped, that was even more unlike them. After all those two acted like they never ended up sleep at all. Moving from the bed I had to wonder what was happening, the castle was never this quiet before. Something must have happened, if only I had stayed in my room, Dad wouldn't have gotten hurt, and neither would Xiggy. But I was always the curious one who had to investigate everything. Well almost anything. And yet as I wandered from the room, following the trail of what looked like blood to Axel and Roxas's room. I stopped and saw them laying on the ground, who had hurt, none other then Marluxia, that annoying pink haired freak. But how had he managed to do that, I had thought they were stronger then that.

"What the hell..." Having both a keyblade and Axel's fire at that point was very very useful. Not that I knew what to truly think, other then get to the ones who in a sense made me, they were like my parents weren't they. I had to protect them just like they would protect me if that was me laying there. "What are you gonna do Number Fifteen I thought you didnt' care about them?" Now that he brought that up, I instantly regretted saying that before, but I was just ticked then. Truly they knew I didn't mean it right, not like they heard it, they were not awake anyway. "Get out of my way..." the fact of having voices that sounded like Axel and Roxas, made them even scarier, at least when they mixed. So I had to wonder what would Marluxia think now, I had never killed before but he was not gonna get away with this now was he. "oh look the mistake is gonna fight back make this fun boy..." And that was where it ended, or at least what I remembered, no one has explain to me what has happened.

~End of Flashback~

All i ever knew was that Marluxia was dead, and we were not in the castle anymore, and Xigbar was with us. Even then we started living here now. Dad said we would never go back, but one day they would try to find us for what happened to Marly. Even though to this day I still have no clue what happened. For some reason, my mind was in the same state it had been that day one of confusion, and well something else. That something else I just couldn't figure out what it was, if i truly wanted to though. "Well I'm off to school..." I moved out of the house before they could lecture me again, Axel always said my hair to be perfect. And yet if he had just left it alone half the time time it would have been. Cause my hair just fell like that.

'Off to see Xiggy that was just how it was...and this time I was going to be able to without getting interrupted..or stopped by someone else...' That was why I was so against going to school, but Roxas had said if we wanted to fit in and be normal. And not be spotted I would have to go to school, then again my hair was to different colors, so was my eyes. And my voice dont' get me started on that. But kids have to listen to there supposed parents, even though Roxas looked no older then me at that time. Still he was the one working at the Hospital if I remembered right. I realized that my phone was sitting in my back pocket, there had been a message on there from Xiggy that I had forgotten to read.

Flipping open the phone I looked at it, and sighed, at least it was a happy one. The message had said...'Meet me behind the gym before class...' And that was all, it must have meant that Xiggy had plans, like he always did. 'well at least they don't know...' Knowing where I had to go after school today since Xiggy had something else he had to do, I was planning to talk him into giving me a ride there. Not that I wouldn't have minded walking, but still, there was just something not right about all of this. I wondered what Xiggy was doing, he wouldn't tell anyone and that was odd. Cause he usually told me everything. 'Get that thought out of your mind Roxel...it's truly not important as long as you get to see him...' I took that moment to race across the street, running to school had become a daily thing for me now, either cause I was always late or I wanted to see Xiggy for awhile. Not that we spent much time together anyway, except for when he could get away from work, and that other thing he was doing.

I moved towards the gym acting like nothing was wrong, I did have a habit of moving away from all contact when I was visiting Xiggy after all it would only end up getting worse if I ended up getting us caught. He would be fired, and well probably in more trouble, not that it should have mattered to anyone else. We were not like normal people, or maybe we were, it was hard to understand now. Xiggy was leaning against the wall reading yet again, he was always reading, maybe that was just part of his cover or maybe it wasn't. I knew I would have to figure it all out wouldn't I, but as I reached over and took the book from him, my mind flickered to something else. And well stripping Xiggy down right here would have been bad, but might as well make plans with Xiggy later.

"You know I think you won't be finishing that book anytime soon..."Being shorter then Xiggy was annoying yes, but as he leaned down to meet my mouth, I forgot all about it. All the mattered was the kiss, and moving my arms to wrap around him the best they could being the short one. My mind was distracted when I heard the bell ring. I had always hated that thing, but I still had something to say. "You come to my house later after that other thing you are doing...Rox wants to see you again..." With that one more kiss and I was racing off towards the building, licking my lips just a little bit.

Sitting down in my desk, my mind was completely on something else, and well as that class started filling into the classroom, I tried to regain my composure, there was just way to much going on through my mind. What was Xiggy doing, and what was he thinking, there was just so much that was going on. And then what was going to happen later when Xiggy showed up at the house would father be awake still or would he still be screwing Axel. That was all that I could hope for, Father wouldnt' be to happy about him being there when i was supposed to be doing my homework, last time that had happened, Roxas hadn't let it go for at least a month, if I did it again and got caught, well then Roxas would definately ground me for longer.

If only I had known that everything was going to change, the secret life I knew nothing about was about to change everything. Maybe I should have listened, but at the same time maybe it was good idea that I hadn't.

~The end of the Day~

I had made sure that Xiggy was gonna wait for me afterschool, but as I walked to where his car usually was it was gone, so I just wondered where he had gone. 'Might as well go get my books...Might as well work on my homework, that will keep Xiggy and roxas from getting mad at me.' Knowing that meant I would have to walk to the hospital frustrated me. I didnt' want to to talk to anyone, or even stay in that place, it smelled of death, and sickness, two of the things I wanted to avoid the most. Not that I could even truly do that, or Roxas would have freaked out. And just like that as if on cue, the phone that was in my pocket rings. It was roxas. "Where are you...you left before I could tell you to go home Ax stayed home sick today...so you don't have to come here unless you want to..." Roxas was not one for controlling me much when there was another option, if there hadn't been one. Well I would be sitting there, listening and smelling all of the sick people.

"I suppose...well then I guess I'll see you at home later..." he moved away from the road that lead to the hospital, and he wanted to end up making it home before what my body was feeling showed itself. Having texted Xiggy and gotten nothing back, it was like xiggy wasn't even talking to me, had I done something wrong or maybe Xigbar was busy. That was usually the only reason why he never got back with me. Not that I wanted to do my homework anyway, I just figured I would distract myself with the new game that Xiggy had given me. He was always doing that, and then I could finish my homework later, after all it was just reading. And plus Ax was sleeping so not like he would make me do my work. As I walked towards the house someone ran in front of me, had I not moved they would have knocked me to the ground.

"What the hell was that for...watch where you are going kid..." For just a moment I could have sworn I saw fangs, but that was not right, he must have just been one of those annoying goth kids. They were always doing odd things. "Yea...and next time you watch where ya step..." Turning away, smirking as the boy tripped, his shoes had been melted to the sidewalk, and he hadn't looked. So of course he had tripped, falling flat on his face, he didn't look to happy. But I had more important things to worry about. Opening the door, something didn't seem right, a chill ran up my spine. I just shut the door ignoring the one who was outside even though he was glaring at me that was obvious enough. "That was odd...now I was gonna do something..." I moved to the couch, and pulled out the book that was in my backpack. This was the thing I had gone back to my locker to get. As I opened the book, a paper fluttered out of it, landing on my chest. It was addressed to me, but from who. That writing looked like Xigbar's, had he put this in my book.

Reading over it, my mind flickered back to a thought of anger for a just a moment, he had to work early, why did he have two jobs, unless there was something else he wasnt' explaining. He was not good at explaining things it seemed. 'Sorry Roxel...I know I said I'd try to see you before I had to go but something came up...Please Stay indoors tonight...I know how you like to wander around at night...'My eyes widened how did he know that, even I hadn't told him, maybe it would be better if I listened to him. But again part of me needed that walking around, I was not about to end up ignoring what I needed. That was just not who I was. They would just have to realize that one day or another. Even Ax and Roxas had no idea what I did when they were sleeping. I just wanted Xigbar to show up tonight, but even I knew that it wasnt' gonna happen, he was to busy or he wouldnt have left as early as he had. "Roxel are you doing your homework..." that voice was one i wished I didnt' have to hear, but I knew Axel was awake now, hiding the note in my pocket. I shoved my face back into the book, and looked up at Axel over the book. "I'm done with my homework..."

Getting up I moved towards the kitchen, so confused, the thoughts running through my mind was having a harder time of making sense. 'Why would he do that...' Things just got complicated, sitting down to dinner with Axel. I knew that since it was dark I was gonna go for a walk after Ax went to bed. "Roxel you sure you are done with your homework...we can't have you falling behind again..."I nodded and got up putting my dish in the sink. "Yea yea I know and I'm done...now if you'll excuse me I'll be upstairs..." I could see Axel was a bit shocked by what I had done but I was planning on sneaking out while he was still awake, since neither of them would let me out after dark. "Good night...Roxel..." Axel seemed to move to the couch, and I heard him seem to fall asleep as I climbed out the window jumping onto the ground landing carefully. No one seemed to have heard a thing so I was free to keep moving.

Maybe I would see Xigbar he did say something about saying indoors, only now do I wish I had listened to that warning. Moving around, that feeling of being watched kept on getting harder to ignore. 'This is odd...' And well I heard something behind me, but I didn't have time to turn around someone had jumped on me, my head made contact with the ground. The sticky red liquid that stained the ground made my vision get fuzzy. For just a moment I thought I saw Xiggy, but then everything went black.

~Xiggy's Pov~

Of course I was hoping that Roxel had listened to me, but knowing how stubborn that young boy he didn't. Of course seeing him laying on the sidewalk bleeding like that worried me. But what scared me more was the vampire leaning over him. "Back off..." I knocked the vampire off, the fight was a blur to me. I just remembered killing him, and picking Roxel up off the ground. He was cold, the blood hadn't stopped, he must have hit the ground pretty hard, but how to cover it up. The young boy could not figure out what Xigbar was doing here, that was the one thing that we did not want him to figure out. "Let's get him to the hospital...and figure out some sort of lie to cover this up..." Even if I didnt' want to cover it up did I truly have a choice, holding Roxel to my chest as we rushed him to the hospital all the thoughts of was he truly okay kept rushing through my mind.

~Nivaya's POV~

Well Roxel almost stumbled onto Xigbar's secret, What will happen in the Next chapter. Stay Tuned. Poor Roxel, I wonder when I get to join the games. Well Until next Time. Watch your back, this War between them is not over. Well the Prince of the Night is out. Peace!


End file.
